


Мозаика

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man, Zone - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ворнинг: канон здесь не только Дигрей и Зона, но и наша дигреевская кабинетка.</p><p> </p><p>Персонажи: Джулия (Робин), Мариан Кросс и Тикки Мик (я знаю, себя я даже по имени не упомянул, но, тем не менее, про белых мышек - это всё моё))<br/>Для Sinrin, Джулии – на день рождения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мозаика

  
  
  
Первое, что ощущает, рождаясь, акума – это горе.  
Чужое – то, что вернуло с того света душу, и своё – потому что лучше бы душе было там остаться.  
А потом приходится видеть смерть того, кто тебя позвал. Тоже то ещё удовольствие.  
  
Возможно, Джулия считала, что это даже хорошо – то, что на первой стадии своего развития, когда душа ещё хорошо помнит предыдущую жизнь, акумы почти лишены воли и нормального сознания. Туман вокруг надёжно скрывает реальность, давая возможность смириться и забыть.  
Ну, конечно, у этого своя корыстная цель, но всё-таки всё равно удобно, что такой период в жизни акумы есть.  
Самый тонкий момент – это когда происходит эволюция на второй уровень. Слишком ещё много самых разных воспоминаний у души, и тёмная материя не успела их поглотить. Именно на этом этапе волю Графа можно побороть, именно на этот этапе акуму проще всего перепрограммировать или обратить.  
  
Несмотря на ошеломляюще эгоистичные цели этого мужчины, Джулия искренне считала, что ей повезло его встретить.  
Даже если он, не особенно это маскируя, лепил из неё то, что ему было нужно в его постоянных-вечных-бесконечных заговорах-договорах.   
Нет, ну, он честно иногда давал ей возможность выбрать.  
Как потом сказал об этом другой мужчина, не менее эгоистичный в своих целях, это напоминало стеклянный кубик с лабиринтом внутри. В него запускают белую мышь, и она вольна выбирать любой из путей, и их действительно в этой игрушке много.  
Вот только выход там всё равно один.  
  
Но Джулия была рада получить печать на свою суть и руку-Инносенс, данную ей учителем. Таким образом она не умножала число таких, как Робин, её брат, позвавший её и соответственно за это расплатившийся.   
Таким образом она уменьшала число таких, как она сама, душ, насильно запертых в чужом теле.  
  
Может быть, она уже и зря звала себя «Джулией». Тело брата, и жизнь-до-смерти почти не помнится, как и первые годы жизни-после смерти. Может быть, имя «Робин» всё же будет вернее?  
Но Мариан Кросс сказал, что душа важнее тела, и после очередной эволюции, скорее всего, Джулия сама, на своём примере, это поймёт.  
Она тогда была на третьем уровне, и об обещанном пятом думать как-то не хотелось.  
  
Особенно когда учитель спокойным уверенным тоном, как истинный фанатик своего дела, сообщил, что в качестве добровольной жертвы, скорее всего необходимой для её эволюции, он намечает себя.  
  
Редкостно такое мерзостное ощущение при этом было…  
Но у стеклянного куба выход по-прежнему был только один, и белая мышка обязана была протащить через весь лабиринт и после выхода из него все цели и устремления того, кто её туда запустил.  
Хорошо, что всё-таки не всё получалось так, как он хотел. Учитель – это, конечно, прекрасно, но лучше пусть ошибается иногда. Это внушает надежду, что и остальное пойдёт не так, как он сказал.  
  
Горе, туман, учитель, печать и оружие, душа, жертва и возможность разозлённой мышки сломать игрушку и выйти там и тогда, где захочет… разумеется, так, чтобы не предать почти бесконечно уважаемого учителя.  
Это странные фрагменты мозаики, и картинка из них тоже складывается странная, но что уж тут поделаешь.  
  
Зато на получившуюся мозаику Джулия сможет, не исключено, посмотреть критическим взглядом и с некоторым кокетливым цинизмом признать своей жизнью.  
  
29.12.2008  
  
 _Прим. по игре:_ перейдя на пятый уровень, Джулия сменила мужское тело на женское. А потом вышла замуж за Тикки


End file.
